All I ever do is Run!
by sasunarufan 123
Summary: Avery got to Ouran with a music scholarship, and is desperate to leave her past behind, but of course Curious Kyoya can't allow that to happen. What will Avery do when her past is catching up to her at an alarming rate? What happens when she sees a person she hasn't seen in two years? What about the weird feeling she feels for the Shadow King? Will Avery keep running?
1. Chapter 1

A young girl looked at the humongous school before her in amazement as a single thought ran through her head, _'stupid rich people, and their huge school'_ she growled to herself. She slowly took a deep breath and walked inside the office where the secretary gave her a look of great disapproval. Well I mean who could blame her, she was dressed in only baggy pants and a shirt that said 'I laugh as people actually read my shirt' The secrateary looked at her and crinkled her nose in disapproval.

" Yo." The young girl said and that seemed to set off the secretary.

"What are you doing here?!" She yelled, the girl merely rolled her eyes

"My name is Avery, I came here on a music scholarship." The girl said as she looked at the secretary with an empty look in her eyes.

"Oh, well in that case just give me a minute." The lady said as she gave her one last calculating look and turned around to look for the girls schedule in the green cabinet.

"Here you go." She said as she handed the paper to the girl. "Class starts tomorrow at 7:00 in the morning."

"Great." The girl said as she leafed through the papers her eyes lingering on her schedule.

"As for your uniform you wi-"

"There is no need for I have no intention in using a uniform, plus I have no money to pay for it so there is no need." The girl cut her off with a growl. The lady looked taken back, but nonetheless she nodded.

"Well in that case as for today welcome to Ouran Academy." She said with a fake smile.

"Great, and there is no need for you to smile, especially if it's forced." The girl said in a bored tone as she slammed the door open as she put her sunglasses on.

* * *

**WELL THIS IS THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

AVERY'S POV

I walked my way towards Ouran not even bothering to go fast since I was already late. I bobbed my head to the music playing on my IPod when someone came bounding around the corner running into me with such force that I fell on my butt.

"Can't you watch were your fucking going!" I yelled as I rubbed my injured behind. I looked up to see a girl with short brown hair and wide brown eyes who was wearing a boy's uniform.

"I'm so sorry." She cried as she picked up all of her stuff.

"Why the hell are you wearing a boy's uniform?" I asked as I picked myself up.

"Oh long story, I'm really sorry for running into you." She said as she bowed.

"It's cool, just be careful next time." I said with a smirk.

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka."

"Avery. "

"Are you new to Ouran?"

"How did you know?"

"We are going in the same direction so it's pretty obvious." She said with a laugh.

"Ya, I barely came to Japan yesterday, I got into Ouran with a music scholarship." I said.

"Oh cool, so which one of your parents got a job offer here?"

"I don't have any parent…..I live on my own." I said as I bowed my head.

"Oh sorry about that…..what class are you in?" She asked as she turned to look at me.

"Ummm…..class 2-A I think." I replied as I handed her the schedule.

"Oh awesome you are in my class." She said with a smile. I gave a grin and we continued to walk in silence, until we made it to the school.

"So you never told me why you were a boy's uniform." I said

"And you never told me why you get to wear regular clothes." She retorted, I gave a light laugh a so did she.

"Let's just say I have my ways."

"Then let's just say I have my reasons." She said with a smile, I looked at her and gave her a smirk. We reached our destination and Haruhi took a deep breath.

"Just a warning the teacher can be really tough." She said.

"Oh I've had worse." I said as I waved my hand. Haruhi opened the door and walked in. Twenty-four pairs of eyes turned to look at us.

"Oh great for you to join us Fujioka." An old man snarled as he looked at her.

"She's late because she was showing me around." I growled, he turned his black beady eyes to me and looked at me up and down, not before his nose scrunching up in disgust. I walked forwards already hearing the whispers and the glares of hatred coming my way.

"And you are?" The man asked in a congested voice.

"Avery, I came here on a music scholarship." I said as I handed him the paper.

"Oh right, the transfer student from America." He said. I put my hands in my pockets looking around the neat classroom, that didn't have a single crack or scratch.

"Fucking rich people." I mumbled. The man handed me some papers and a book.

"Well go ahead and introduce yourself." He said.

"I'd rather not."

"It wasn't a question." He growled.

"Oops….well it looks like I answered anyways." I said as I gave him a glare. He looked me up and down and turned away.

"Sit in that empty seat that is right behind Fujioka." He said. I saluted and made my way towards the seat. As I was walking I noticed that a red headed girl stuck her foot out in her foolish attempt to trip me. I looked at her foot and with mine gave it a kick.

"Stick your foot out again and I will make sure it's removed….permanently. I said with a snarl. She looked up at me with cold black eyes and merely rolled her eyes.

"Roll your eyes bitch roll them." I mumbled as I made my way towards my seat. Once I sat down Haruhi turned around.

"Forget about Yuki, she's just an all around bitch." Haruhi said with a smile.

"I figured. " I said with a smirk, Haruhi gave a light laugh and turned around. I put my earphones back and blasted my music as I wrote the rules down. I just wanted this day to be over.

Before I knew it the day had ended and I was roaming around the school for an empty place to play my violin that I had gotten from my last class. I walked around and noticed an empty music room 3.

"Well at least this looks promising." I said to myself as I opened the door, which the moment I did I regretted it.

* * *

**WHAT IS BEHIND THAT DOOR! I'M SURE YOU ALL KNOW! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU LEFT A REVEIW! THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

AVERY'S POV

"What the fuck!" I yelled as a bunch of rose petals and a blinding light flashed in front of my eyes. I swatted the petals away. I opened my eyes to look at a seven people in baseball uniforms. A guy with blonde hair and purple eyes walked towards me.

"Hello my beautiful princess, how can I entertain you?" He asked seductively as his hand caressed my cheek. The moment one of his fingers came near my mouth I opened it and bit down…..hard.

"OW!" He yelled as he pulled away.

"Touch me again and I'll rip your fucking throat out." I snarled as I gave him a menacing glare.

"Mommy!" The blonde haired boy yelled as her ran towards a tall boy with short black hair and glasses.

"You barbarian!" A girl yelled. I turned around and saw the same red haired girl who tried to trip me today.

"What did you say?" I snarled. The girl got up and turned to look at me.

"I said you filthy barbarian, how dare you let your filthy hands touch our prince! People like you who have no manners or delicacy should never even step a foot in this school." She growled. My blood boiled and my hands clenched into fists.

"I'm a barbarian right?" I growled as I took a step closer to the red headed girl.

"Yes." She said with a smirk.

"Then since I have no manners and I'm a barbarian then it's completely normal for me to do this." I growled as I grabbed a plate of cake and smashed all over her face, I then got a cherry from one of the cakes and put it right on her nose. I got some on my fingers and gave it a light lick.

"Mmmmm…this is really good, although I think sweet doesn't really fit you." I said with a smirk. I watched in satisfaction as her face went to one of anger.

"You bitch!" She yelled as she slapped me across the face. I slowly turned to look at her and I gave a low growl, and before I knew it I lunged for her throat. I raised my own hand and slapped her twice as hard, she thrashed, but I grabbed her hair and yanked on it. I felt someone grabbing me and pulling me off her. I wiggled around trying to get the person off me. The red headed girl began to cry and ran out of the room along with all the other girls.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled as I squirmed around. Someone's strong hand grabbed me by the chin hard and I was forced to look into cold black eyes. I winced as he squeezed harder so I couldn't move.

"You're hurting her sempai!" A familiar voice yelled. I yanked my head away and bit down on the guy's hand.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled again and with that I slammed my foot down on the person who was holding me foot, and then I elbowed him hard in the gut and judo flipped him. Once he was down I ran for it, only to hear pounding footsteps behind me. I pushed myself harder and ran out of Ouran; after all running was the best thing I was good at.

* * *

I was at home making dinner when I realized that I had left my violin case at that stupid room. I was about to make my way towards my room when the doorbell rang. I walked over and opened, only to try and shut it closed.

"Not so fast." A voice growled. The door flew open and I stumbled back. There in front of me stood six and it's hard to admit, sexy ass guys along with Haruhi.

"Haruhi?" I said. She gave a laugh.

"You know how you asked me why I wear a boy's uniform….well you're about to find out." She said with a sheepish grin.

"Hello Avery, my name is Kyoya Oototi, may we come in we need to discuss business, also I believe you left this." The guy with glasses said as he held up my violin case. I yanked it out of his hand.

"Well I guess I have no other choice." I growled as I let them all in, knowing I would regret it.

KYOYA'S POV

I would say I was surprised when Avery judo flipped Mori over her shoulder as if he were a bag of flowers and the moment she ran I knew that she was going to be trouble.

"Well I guess I have no other choice." She growled. As she let us in, once I went in I couldn't help but inhale a delicious scent coming from the kitchen.

"Just sit anywhere; I'll be right back." She mumbled as she walked away, I looked around the house seeing as there was a bit of furniture, but nothing else.

"This place seems really lonely doesn't it Kyo-chan?" Honey said with a small voice. I nodded as I looked around the room.

"I can't believe commoners have so little stuff." The twins said.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Avery said. I turned to look at her and couldn't help but marvel at her flawless skin. She had on a black tank top with black and green checkered shorts, her raven black hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail with a few strands loose. Her light brown eyes looked bored, but also with no emotion.

"We're fine." I said, she gave a shrug and padded her way into the kitchen when a slight ding sounded. Haruhi walked towards the kitchen. A few minutes later she came out with cookies and a pitcher of milk with a few glasses.

"So what are you guys here for?" She asked as she reached for a cookie and nibbled on it.

"May I?" Honey asked, Avery turned to look at him and nodded. Honey and the rest of the gang got a few cookies.

"Damn these are good! Did you make these by scratch?" The twins asked. Avery nodded and took a swig of milk.

"Well before we talk about what we are here, first let me introduce you to the gang.

"That Honey, Kaouru, Hikaru, Tamaki, Haruhi, and Mori," I said as I pointed to each one.

" Well as you know you attacked one of our customers today." I said as I took out my black book.

"You mean bitchy red headed Barbie doll?" She said with a snort, Haruhi and the twin stifled a laugh and Avery smirked.

"Yes, and because of you, we lost a customer." I said, Avery merely shrugged.

"Anyways what was going on in that room?" She asked.

"It's a host club where good looking men with too much time on their hands entertain beautiful woman who also have too much time on their hands." Tamaki said with a cheery smile.

"So why are you in that Haruhi?" She asked

"She broke an eight million dollar vase." The twins said together.

"Correct now Haruhi is working to pay off her debt….just like you will." I said. Avery turned to look at me with cold brown eyes.

"Excuse me."

"I said you will be working at the host club to pay off your debt."

"You lost one customer, she'll be back!" She yelled as she stood up.

"It's possible she won't so as of tomorrow you will be working for us." I said as I stood up.

"I don't work for anyone! And there is nothing that can make me!" She yelled. I gave a smirk; she should never underestimate me.

"I have a question, why is it that there is so very little about your past?" I asked with a small smile. I frowned when I saw her stiffen and she began to shake a bit. She lowered her head so her bangs could come over her eyes.

"What do you know?" She asked in a small voice.

"Well just the basics, your height, weight, hair color, eye color, the usual, but nothing else, it's as if it's all blocked." I said I saw as she relaxed a little.

"Good that's all you need to know." She said stiffly.

"Although if I wanted to I could investigate further, I mean there mu-"

"I'll work for you." She interrupted, I gave a light smile.

"Excellent then I believe tomorrow at three we wi-"

"I despise people like you…. People who use someone's weakness against them to do whatever is in your favor…you think since you have all the money in the world you can run over whoever you like as if they are nothing but dirt underneath your feet….people like you disgust me." She snarled as she looked at me, and my eyes widened as her eyes seemed to show nothing but hatred.

"Avery I-"Haruhi started

"Get out. Get out of my fucking house!" She snarled, everyone got up quietly and made their way towards the door, once everyone was out I turned to look back only to see a tear roll down her cheek. I closed the door and made my way towards the car.

"That was low sempai, even for you." Haruhi said as she gave a glare. I was about to say something when a yell of rage and the sound of something crashing made me stop. I looked back up at the apartment and made my way into the car.

"Let's go."

AVERY'S POV

I grabbed a vase and with a scream I hurled it against the wall and watched as it broke into a thousand pieces.

_No matter how hard I try….I can never really run away._

* * *

**KYOYA IS A JERK! I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! if YOU GUYS LIKED I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU GUYS CHECKED OUT MY OTHER STORIES! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With my violin case in hand I made my way towards the freaking host club, where that asshole forced me to join. I swear I felt like killing that good looking fucker. I slammed the door open and everyone turned to look at me.

"Oh my new daughter!" Tamaki cried as he threw his arms around me.

"Tamaki you better get off of me before I kill you." I threatened.

"Ya boss, don't mess with our new toy." The twins said. I turned to give them a growl. Gosh the only ones I could stand here were Haruhi, Honey, and Mori.

"Hey Avery." Haruhi said. I gave a nod.

"So where's that fucking rich asshole?" I asked.

"Here." A deep voice said. I turned to look at him with a glare.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"You will be serving the people." He said, I nodded and was about to go to the kitchen when he grabbed a hold of me.

"Look, about last night I wanted to say I'm sorry." He said.

"You want to apologize?" I growled

"Yes."

'I can't believe this asshole' I yelled in my mind. "Well you can take that apology and shove it right up your ass." I growled as I yanked my arm from his grip. I stomped my way towards the kitchen only to stop in my tracks.

"OH HELL NO!" I yelled as I saw what was set before me. I grabbed it and made my way to the big room.

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing this!" I yelled as I held up the maid uniform.

"Sorry, but today's theme is butler's so you have no choice." The twins said, who I still couldn't tell which is which.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, we have themes every day, so today you will be dressed as a maid." Tamaki said. I gave a frustrated growl and went to go change.

"Avery?" I heard Haruhi say.

"Yes."

"Do you need help?" She asked I pulled aside the curtain and nodded. She gave a light laugh and finished pulling up the zipper.

"How do you do this?" I asked her.

"Easy, I just do." She said with a shrug. I shook my head and made my way towards the big room. Once everyone saw me, their eyes went wide and they looked at me up and down.

"Alright time to open it up." Tamaki said cheerfully.

"Just what exactly are all of you here for?" I asked.

"Like I said we all entertain the ladies, and each one can choose their host." Tamaki said. "For example let's say you wanted to go for the strong and silent type you would go to Mori-sempai. "He said. I turned to look at Mori and could see why they have given him that name.

"There's also the mischievous type were Karou and Hikaru land in, The boy Lolita were Honey lands in, The Natural were my beloved daughter Haruhi lands in, and the princely type were I land in." He said with a seductive smile.

"Oh and Kyoya-sempai is the cool type. "Haruhi said.

"More like the fucking manipulative bastard type." I mumbled under my breath, Haruhi and the twins laughed while Kyoya gave me a glare and I sneered at him.

"so let's get this started." Tamaki said as he clapped his hand

**_The Host Club is now Open for Business_**

I couldn't help but marvel at all the ladies who were in this club, surrounding the boys while the squealed like a bunch of banshees.

"Are you sure the twins aren't gay?" I asked Haruhi as I was on my way to the kitchen. She laughed out loud and shook her head.

"That's the exact same thing I asked. "She said as she passed by, I gave a light smile and made my way towards the kitchen. I grabbed the tea pot and put it on the platter.

"Avery." I heard, I turned around to see Kyoya standing there holding a little black book, I stared at his pale skin that contrasted with his black hair and black eyes, that went perfectly well with his glasses.

"What?" I snapped. He looked at me and looked down.

"Look I'm sorry in the way you had to come here, I never meant to d-"

"Look Sempai, this is only temporary, went that red head bitch comes back I'm out of here and that's that got it." I growled. He looked at me and nodded, I grabbed the platter and before I went outside I gave a pat on his shoulder.

"Its okay. " I said as I walked out the door.

"Would any of you ladies like some more tea?" I asked with a small smile, the girls looked at me and gave me a warm smile. 'At least not all the girls are bitches' I thought.

"Yes please." They said with a smile. I gave one back and served them more tea. Once I was done I turned around to serve the other guests only to have someone slam into me making me fall to the ground letting the tea pot to break in a million pieces. I went down and shot out my hand to break some on my fall only to feel a sharp pain rise up. I opened my eyes to see Hone-sempai on the floor.

"HONEY!" Everyone screamed

"Honey-semapi! Are you alright?!" I asked as I saw he was cradling his hand. I reached out to see that he had a cut on his finger. I got a pitcher of water from the nearest table and got a towel from the pouch of my maid outfit and wiped the blood away. I then took out a band-aid from there and wrapped it around his finger, and gave his finger a light kiss.

"Is it better?" I asked, I saw as his cheeks went a bright red and he nodded. I patted his head and noticed his mouth was covered in crumbs. I got the clean side of the towel and wiped the crumbs away.

"There." I said with a smile.

"Ave-chan, you're bleeding!" He yelled. I looked down and noticed my hand was covered in blood, and that's when I noticed the pain.

"Avery!" Haruhi yelled as she helped me up.

"It's okay it's just a scratch." I said as I grabbed my towel.

"Your pouring blood!" One of the girls yelled.

"Its fine I'll be right back. "I said as I walked towards the kitchen. I turned on the faucet and put my hand under it, hissing at the sting. I inspected the wound to see if there was any glass in it, when I felt someone from behind, pouring alcohol on it.

"Ouch!" I yelped. I felt the person chuckle behind me.

"Since you broke that pot your debt has been extended. " A deep voice said behind.

"WHAT!" I yelled as I turned around to see the smirking face of Kyoya.

"You broke the pot so your debt has been extended." He said as if that explained it all.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I yelled.

"Not at all. "He said as he took a step closer so that we were almost nose to nose, I brought my injured hand up and he grabbed a hold of it wrapping it in gauze tape. He looked up at me and gave me a smirk. I gave a glared and pushed him with my uninjured hand as I blushed like a maniac.

"Fucking rich bastard." I snarled as I made my way out.

"Ave-chan!" Honey yelled as he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry!" he cried as he started to pour tears.

"It's alright Honey-sempai, it's just a little scratch. "I said as I patted his head. He looked up at me and grabbed my injured hand and gave it a light kiss. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and I gave him a light smile. I turned to see that all the girls had hearts in their eyes and flowers of Moe were sprouting everywhere.

"SO CUTE!" The all yelled. I winced and I shook my head.

"Are you alright my precious daughter?" Tamaki yelled as he pushed Honey out of the way and glomped me.

"For the hundredth time I'm not your daughter and you better get your hands of off me before I kill you." I snarled, he took a step back and gave me a small smile. I huffed and went to go pick up a tray and forgot about the injury that I let it go only to let it fall to the floor.

"You just added more to your debt Avery."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

* * *

**THAT'S A WRAP FOLKS! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

AVERY'S POV

"Good-bye my beautiful princesses." Tamaki said as he waved to the girls who were leaving. I gave a sigh as my first day of the Host Club was over. I winced when my hand began to hurt. 'I seriously need to take some ibuprofen when I get home' I thought as I tried to ignore the pain.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mori asked. It's safe to say when he first talked to me thanking me for helping Honey it surprised the hell out of me for I didn't know someone's voice could be so damned deep.

"I'll be fine, once I get home." I said. I had changed into my regular clothes and I grabbed my violin case.

"We'll I'm off, see you guys tomorrow." I said as I made my way towards the door.

"You aren't going to stay." The twins asked as they came out of the kitchen with the pizzas they ordered.

"No I really got to get home, so I'll see you guys tomorrow. " I said as I gave a light wave.

"Bye!" The all yelled as I walked out. I put my earplugs in and started to make my way home. Once I was halfway home it started to pour.

"You've got to be kidding me. "I growled.

"Avery!" I heard, I turned around to see a solid black limo, I squinted through the rain to see a smiling Kyoya.

"Get in." He said.

"No thanks, I think you and I in the same car equals a car crash, and I'd like to live so no." I said as I started to walk.

"Just get your ass in the car." He snapped. I looked back and gave a sigh. I walked over and opened the door and slid in, sighing as I felt the warm air hit my body.

"It looks like we're going to get into a car crash." I said as I hugged myself.

"Looks like it." He said with a smirk

KYOYA'S POV

"Just get your ass in the car." I snapped. She looked back and gave a sigh sliding herself inside the car. Her hair clothes were already wet and her hair was dripping.

"Looks like we're going to get in a car crash." She said as she hugged herself to prevent from shaking.

"Looks like it. " I said with a smirk. She looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Are you ready to go sir. " My chauffer asked.

"Yes, you know we're to go." I said.

"Even your chauffer knows where I live?!" She said with her eyes wide. I gave a nod and smiled at her expression.

"You goddamn stalker." She snarled as she looked out the window. I looked at her face noticing her high cheekbones, her plump pink lips that were slightly parted. Her big brown eyes were covered in long, thick, black eyelashes that fluttered like angels wings each time she blinked. She turned to look at me her cheeks turning a light pink, she looked so adorable.

"What?" She snapped, I gave a light chuckle and shrugged out of my jacket putting it over her shoulders.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she pulled the jacket tighter over herself.

"So what did you think about the Host Club?" I asked as I took a swig of one of my water bottles.

"Actually it wasn't that bad, I thought it would be a pain in my ass, but surprisingly it was cool, I mean sure it still was a pain….but it was comforting more than what I thought it would be." She said in a soft voice.

"So you like it?" I said, she looked at me with those brown eyes and gave a nod, she gave wince and got her hand.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to a doctor?" I asked, she gave a snort and shook her head.

"This is nothing, I've gotten hurt a lot worse." She whispered as her face seemed to fall and I watched as she reached a hand to rub her shoulder.

"What do y-"

"We are here sir." My chauffer said. Avery gave a sigh of relief and took off the coat and opened the door.

"Thanks for the ride Kyoya, I'll see you tomorrow." She said, I gave a nod and she walked out closing the door behind her. I watched as she made her way to the door and quickly went in shutting it behind her. My phone buzzed and I quickly answered.

"Well. "I said.

_"__I'm sorry sir, but we haven't been able to find anything."_

"Nothing at all."

_"__No sir, although there seems to be a restricted file, but there is no way to access it."_

"*sigh* Fine….just keep looking there has to be something about her."

_"__Very well sir."_

I shut my phone looking at the door where Avery had gone.

"Let's go home. "

"Yes sir. "

AVERY'S POV

I shut the door behind me and made my way to the bathroom wriggling out of my wet clothes letting it fall onto the floor in a wet heap. I turned the water to hot and jumped in, moaning as the hot water relaxed my sore and worn out muscles. Images flashed in my head of today's event, showing images of everyone's face and smile.

"The Host Club huh."

KYOYA'S POV

I hurriedly made my way towards the club room for Tamaki sent me a message saying it was urgent, which was weird because the Host Club didn't start until five hours. I bounded the corner to see all the members standing outside with the door open.

"What's go-"

"Shhhh!" Haruhi hissed. I shut my mouth and that's when I heard it. A beautiful sound was sounding inside the room. I looked over Haruhi's head and saw that Avery was inside playing her violin. The music she was producing was heart wrenching. The sound was beautiful, but it sounded sad, yet pure. Her eyes were closed as a few tears escaped and before I knew it my own eyes started to tear. It was as if the music itself brought out all the hurt and anger you were feeling inside you, the emotions you kept bottled inside.

"It's so beautiful." Haruhi said as a she wiped her eyes and sniffled. Before I knew it many other people had gathered inside, staring in awe at this wondrous person producing such beautiful music.

"It brings me to tears." A girl whispered as she wiped her own tears away.

"Ave-chan is really talented, I could see why she was able to come here on a music scholarship. "Honey said as looked at Avery.

"It's weird I have classes with her, but she's never played this before." A girl said. I looked back at Avery as he arms moved slowly bringing out each note. It was as if this sound resembled what she was feeling inside, and then she finished. She wiped her tears away before opening them. Her eyes went wide when she saw us.

"That was incredibly beautiful." Haruhi said as she walked towards her. Avery gave a light blush.

"Thanks…how long have you guys been standing there?" She asked as she put her violin back in its case.

"Since the beginning of your song." Tamaki said.

"That was amazing!" A girl exclaimed. Avery laughed and gave a bright smile that left me stunned.

"Thanks….I've wanted to play solo for a while so I decided to skip one of my classes to come here, I didn't think you could hear the music." She said sheepishly

"Why do the sound so sad though." Another girl asked. Avery turned towards her, and I was shocked to see a great pain in her eyes.

"I guess that's my type of music." She lied.

"It's really good." The twins said. Avery laughed.

"Well ladies I'm sorry to announce that you must all go, but don't fret for the Host Club will be open after school." Tamaki said. All the girls pouted, but went out either other way.

"Wait, we'll go if she agrees to play for us." Ren said. Avery turned to look at her and was about to say something, but I covered her mouth.

"Agreed. "I said with a smile, all girls cheered and made their way out, and that's when I felt Avery bite down on my hand….again.

"Ow!" I cried as I pulled it away.

"Don't put your hand over my mouth ever again." She snarled. I rubbed my injured hand and nodded.

"Well since we are here we can change into our kimonos, before the Host Club starts." The twins said.

"Kimonos?" Avery asked.

"Ya, like I said the Host Club have themes, and today we are dressed in kimonos." Tamaki said as he spun around.

"Oh well I still get the maid outfit right." She said.

"No, you will be putting on a kimono also so go get changed." The twins said as they handed everyone their own set of Kimonos.

"She's going to look great." The twins said with a smirk

"Sempai do you think we should go help her? I don't think she knows how to put them on." Haruhi said.

"Yes, she has been there for a while." I said. We both nodded and walked towards the changing rooms.

"Avery do you need help?" Haruhi asked as she pulled the curtain back and we both stopped in our tracks. Avery turned to look at us with wide eyes. Her bare back was exposed and there we could see scars on her back, both large and small and on her right shoulder blade there was a large 'S' burned into her skin.

"GET OUT!" She screamed as she threw her pants at us. Haruhi and I backed out still frozen in shock.

"Those were whip marks."

* * *

**0.0 WHY DOES AVERY HAVE WHIP MARKS?! I REALY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE CHAPTER AND UNTIL NEXT TIME! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :)**


	6. Chapter 6

AVERY'S POV

I was putting on the kimono after nearly tearing my hair out of my roots for getting confused on how the attire went.

"Avery do you need help?" I heard Haruhi ask, but before I could answer her, she had pulled the curtains and she was standing next to Kyoya. Once they saw me there eyes widened in shock.

"GET OUT!" I screamed as I threw the closest thing that was in my reach which were my pants. The backed out there eyes still wide. _'Shit they saw the scars'_ I thought to myself. I quickly finished putting on the clothes looking in the mirror. I couldn't help but marvel and the black and red beauty in front of me. I took a deep breath and walked out.

"You look great Ave-chan." Honey said.

"You look pretty hot. "The twins said, I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and I turned to look at Kyoya and Haruhi, already seeing the millions of questions they wanted to ask me.

"Well let's get the club started." Tamaki cheered. I nodded and made my way towards the kitchen, and I clenched my fists when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Whatever you want to ask, forget about it." I growled as I entered the kitchen. I felt hand grab me from behind so I could turn to face an angered, yet upset Kyoya. We were so close that my heart began to race…. So ya you caught me, I fell in love with The Shadow King, it even took me time to notice it.

"Those were whip marks on your back." He hissed as he shook me. I yanked my arms away from him.

"It doesn't concern you." I growled and I glared at him.

"Of course it concerns me, I-I care about you everyone in The Host Club cares about you, why do you keep pushing me away.

"Look pushing you away is the best, so do me a favor Otori get your nose out of my business! " I yelled, as I grabbed the tea pots and cups to serve to the guests.

"I just want to help you. "He said softly. I froze as I heard the desperation in his voice, but I clenched my fists.

"If I needed help I would have asked for it way before, I don't need your help so do me a favor and back off." I said coldly and I walked out only to hear his fist slam on the table.

"Good evening ladies." I said with a smile as I poured tea.

"Hey Avery." One of the girls said happily.

"How's your hand." One of them asked.

"It's good as new." I said with a smile and they smiled back. I went over to the other tables passing Haruhi on the way.

"Avery w-"

"Don't even ask." I said with a growl, and I winced when I saw the hurt on her face.

"He Avery, why don't you play for us now?" The twins said as the grabbed a hold of me.

"Sure, although go you guys have aux cable?" I asked, they nodded and handed me the cable.

"Why do you need it?" The asked,

"Because my violin can also go electric." I said with a grin. The looked at each other and smirked.

"Well ummmm… this is one of my favorite songs, and I will play it in violin version and sing." I said, everyone clapped. I got my violin ready and started myself a beat and I closed my eyes and I took a deep breath and started to sing.

No other love

No other touch

Gimme gimme of so much

Turn me on, turn me on

Won't you please get out of my head

Get back into my bed now, so kiss me,

come with me

Cause' I can't hardly sleep without you,

Can't stop thinking bout you girl

I want you I need you

And I'm ready for love, I'm ready for us to

Lose control

Oh you know and I know that

No other love

No other touch

Gimme gimme oh so much

Turn me on, turn me on

No other kiss

No one like this

Feeling that I can't resist

Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on

I had my share of lovers

But there is no other girl, your special, now

Let's go

Cause love I want you more than ever,

Want to do whatever now

To keep you, I need you

And I'm ready for love, I'm ready for us to

Lose control

Oh you know and I know that

No other love

No other tousch

Gimme gimme oh so much

Turn me on, turn me on

No other kiss

No one like this

Feeling that I can't resist

Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on

I say your turning me on now, say you

Turning me oh-oh-oh-on

Say your turning me on with your smile, to

Your lips, to the words of this song ah

know

I used to say I was too young, now I'm

Grown up

But I put you where you need that strong

Real goodie good loving

Stevie wonder said it's been so long

And imam a give it if you need it are you

Ready to receive it

Boy-i-i-i-i-i- wanna

Give you some love and affection

You got my attention

See I'm ready for love, I', ready for us to

Loose control

Oh you knw, and I know that

No other love

No other touch

Gimme gimme oh so much

Turn me on, turn me on

No other kiss

No one like this

Feeling that I can't resist

Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on

Once I was done I opened my eyes to see everyone looking at me with there eyes wide and there mouths wide open.

"That was amazing." Tamaki yelled as he clapped along with all the others. I gave a light bow and put my stuff away.

"It is always sad to say this, but the Host Club is now closed." Tamaki said as all the girls went out. I went to the changing room to take off the kimono. I mean that thing is beautiful, but it's heavy as hell. I sighed as I put on my regular clothes and I walked outside.

"Hey Hika-" I stopped in my tracks when everyone looked at me with sad eyes.

"You told them!" I yelled as I gave Kyoya a glare.

"They had to know." He said as he gave me a glare of his own.

"No one had to know anything!" I snarled.

"We just want to know Ave-chan." Honey said.

"You guys don't need to know anything, what's in my past is in my past, so do me a favor AND STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY FUCKING LIFE! "I roared as I swiped my hand across the table letting all the cups fall to the ground. I never felt so much anger in my life, and it pained me to see the fear flash briefly in their eyes.

"So it really is you." A familiar voice said. I froze, as my anger disappeared in a instant replaced with tears brimming my eyes. I hadn't heard that voice in two full years. I slowly turned around, my eyes widening as I saw her. She was just as I remembered, her small petite form, her long dark brown hair pulled in a ponytail letting a few loose strands adorning her face. Her own eyes brimmed with tears as she took a step closer.

"...Brenda."

* * *

**WHO IS THIS BRENDA GIRL! THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE SONGS OF JOHN LEGEND! I CAN LISTEN TO IT OVER AND OVER :) I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD REALY MEAN A LOT TO ME!**


	7. Chapter 7

HARUHI'S POV

"What's in my past is in my past so do me a favor and STAY OUT OF MY FUCKING LIFE!" Avery roared as she threw her hand across the table letting everything fall towards the ground. I have never seen someone promote so much anger in my life, it was as if just mentioning or even asking brought out another side of her.

"So it really is you." A soft voice said. I turned around and saw a petite looking girl standing in front of the doorway. She looked at Avery with longing and tears escaped her own eyes. I looked at Avery and was stunned to see that the anger she was showing had now disappeared into one of relief and sadness.

"...Brenda." She said and once she did they both ran towards each other, they went into a great embrace and they both started to cry. There wails were heart-wrenching, as if they were long lost sibilings.

"I thought I would never see you again." Avery cried as she gave Brenda a kiss on the forehead and clutched her tighter. Brenda clung onto Avery as if she was the only thing in her life, as if she was her lifeline.

"I-I though you were dead." Brenda cried.

"D-Dead?" Kyoya asked in a choked voice

"S-sorry, this is my best friend, well more like sister. I haven't seen in two years." Avery said. She got up and quickly wiped her tears as Brenda did the same thing.

"Brenda meet the Host Club, theres, Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru Kaoru, Honey, Mori, and Kyoya." Avery said as she introduced each and everyone of us.

"Hi, nice to meet you. "I said with a smile. She gave me a warm smile and shook my hand.

"What happened here?" Brenda asked as she looked at the broken teacups.

"Avery." Kyoya said. Brenda turned towards her and gave her a frown.

"I've told you to control your temper. "She scolded.

"And she only added more to her debt." Kyoya said.

"Don't you fucking start." Avery snarled.

"So you know about Avery." Kyoya said and I already knew what he was going to ask.

"Yes, we've...we've known each other for a while." Brenda said.

"So how did you guys meet."

"GODDAMNIT KYOYA!" Avery yelled.

"If you don't tell us how you were back then, then I'm sure Brenda will." Kyoya said.

"Sempai, just leave it." I snarled.

"Can't you guys just leave my past alone, can't you at least give me that relief in letting it all behind me?!" She screamed.

"Ave why don't you tell them, maybe the could help us." Brenda said as she looked at Avery. Avery turned to look at her with her eyes narrowed.

"They don't need to know. "She growled out. "You can tell them yours, but they don't need to know anything about me."

"Maybe they could help us, you know he will come for us again." Brenda said with a desperation in her voice. Avery bowed her head and clenched her fist and her body went stiff

"If he comes, then I'll be ready, and this time I won't hold back." Avery said, and for once I shivered as I felt and heard the murderous intent she had, and with that she turned around stiffly slamming the doors open as she walked outside

"Aren't you going to follow her?" I asked Brenda. She looked at me with dark brown eyes and shook her head.

"I rather not interfere with her when she has her temper." She said.

"So you guys are trying to find out about her." Brenda asked.

"Yes, but she won't tell us."

"I will tell you how me met, but her story is for her to tell not me." Brenda said as she sat down. Everyone nodded and sat down as well.

"I was an orphan and when I was around six I was sold in a blackmarket auction. I was sold for 3.5 million dollars. I know you might think that it's too much for a single girl, but the other girls that were also sold were older. As for me one I was a virgin and two I could still be molded anyway I wanted. And molding is what they did, I met Avery that same day, and even when she was a child she had that blazing temper. I remember the first time I met her one of the people threw her in the cage where I was and she bit his hand hard enough that she dew blood."

"So even back then she used to resort to biting." Kyoya-sempai said with a smile. Brenda gave a light giggle and smiled

"When she first looked at me she gave me a smile, even thought she was sold and didn't know the life she would have to live. Like I said we were sold to a man named Santos, and he molded us the way he wanted. Of course he did things one should never do and he took something precious from the both of us...something we were meant to give to someone we loved." She said shaikily. I felt as my own tears started to fall.

"As we got older he trained us to become his collectors, he made us kill people who were in debt from him. So we learned, it was then that Avery became even more protective of me. One day I was sent to kill a man, but he was with a kid and I wasn't able to, so I told the man he had another week to come up with the money, but that didn't go well with Santos. It was then that he wanted to punish me, but Avery stepped in taking every hit that was supposed to be for me and he strapped me to a chair forcing me to watch as he nearly beat the life out of her, but not once did she beg him to stop, in fact it was as if her staying silent just fueled his anger. Once he was done she got up and with as little voice as she could muster she asked him if we could team up together. She would be the killer and I would be the brain, and after much thought he accepted." Brenda said as she looked out the window with a far away look in her eyes.

"It was then that I noticed she would do anything to protect me, she would put her body, mind, and soul just for me, but I also noticed that I was her weakness. I was her kryptonite. Whatever he wanted to be done and she never wanted to agree to it he would used me to get her to do what he wanted and in a single instant her mind would change. While we were there I noticed that she would be gone for weeks, but when she returned from being gone for weeks she was empty. For years she would have that empty look in her eyes...until she met Caleb."

I felt as Kyoya-sempai turned stiff and his eyes became hooded when he bowed his head.

"Caleb was another collector who worked for Santos, with him she was different, she smiled, laughed, and actually had a little light in her eyes, but the rest about him is for her to tell." She said, her face seem to falter and her eyes got dark and filled with sadness.

"Two years ago was when I escaped. A few people had infiltrated the place and posed as other collectors, when the time was right the people started to sneak us out, but soon Santos figured it out and he began retaliating. Avery handed me a backpack and told something to the girl. She gave me a quick kiss of the forehead and told me that she would meet me later on, that she was going to fend off the people who were advancing. I went, but the moment I did and for the past two years I regretted it." She gave a long pause and she started to cry her whole body shaking and she refused to look at anyone of us.

"When we got on the private plan did I start to protest, but before I could do anything one of the people knocked me out a-and t-that's when I knew she never intended t-to c-come. For two years I w-was so scared, I felt like it was m-"

"Don't you dare let those words slip your mouth!" Avery snarled. I looked up and saw as she came walking back. Her hands were clenched into fist. Brenda froze and she tried to wipe her eyes away.

"It never was your fault, it happened that's that. You don't have to blame yourself." Avery said as she knelt down to Brenda's height.

"It will never be your fault so don't you dare think that kitty." She said with a smile, Brenda burst into tears and threw her arms around her wailing.

"God that is so freaking sad." The twins said. Kyoya seemed to have written everything in his little black book.

"Kitty?" Tamaki asked with a nervous smile on his face. Avery turned to look at him and gave a light smile and laughed.

"Brenda's has always loved Hello Kitty that at time I thought she was going to end up dressing like Hello Kitty so as a little nickname I call her kitty sometimes.'' Avery said with a smile. I watched as Kyoya walked towards Avery and whispered something in her ear. Avery nodded and patted Brenda's head and followed Kyoya outside. I walked over towards Brenda who watched them with a curious but happy expression.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Brenda turned to look at me with a light smile and stood up, her eyes were red and puffy.

"Nothing...it's just that. I haven't seen that light in her eyes since Caleb."

* * *

**I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKE THE CHAPTER! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
